This invention relates to middle distillate fuels and, more particularly, to a storage stabilizing additive for a middle distillate fuel-heating oil composition.
In the manufacture and production of middle distillate fuels and oils there is the problem of increased cracking of poorer quality crude oils. As a result, the commercially available diesel fuels and heating oils are less storage stable. Accordingly, stability additives are commonly introduced to prevent sludge formation and/or color change. However, to date these additives have not been effective or practical as to storage stabilizing middle distillates.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a means of stabilizing efficiently a middle distillate, e.g., diesel fuels and heating oil, in storage.